Cait Everett
"She's gonna be a tough fighter, just like Clementine. An amazing asset to the United Dimensions Coalition!" - Keith Riley during a visit to Cait's Incubation Chamber Cait Everett, codenamed Cait EVRT-1925, is a newly introduced character within the Ubisoft-Pixar Revised Continuity, appearing within the latest sub-franchise known as The Telltale Anthology developed by Ubisoft-Pixar. First appearing during the events of The Walking Dead: Future Lost, Cait is a Genetic Clone of the Series protagonist and Hero Knight Clementine Everett and was bred in a Cloning Facility by The Hero Coalition after Clementine and her fellow Villain Slayers seceded from the Coalition after the end of the cataclysmic Conflict referred to as the War Against the Villain Armada and every single Hero Knights of the current Generation started a massively secretive Hero Faction they called the Hero Knight Breeding Program. Fearing that the HKBP led by Clementine would declare War on, and decimate the United Dimensions Coalition, the Earth-135 Heroes (from the Call of Duty Universe) established a Cloning Facility and created Cait Everett, and the Clone was aged up to become 13 years old through a 1-Time Accelerated Aging. Cait was an extreme success in terms of Cloning, and she also excelled during her Training and after a 1-year course she was declared a complete perfection of Clementine's Genes. She was then drafted into the Multiversal Combat Recon Force after the Battle of Earth-TRK160 in which the Coalition Forces attempted to crush Clementine and her Hero Knight Breeding Program but were absolutely decimated in the Battle: The Human-Hero Knight War was now in full effect, with Human Forces (led by Simon 'Ghost' Riley) being completely steamrolled at the start of the War by Clementine and her Hero Knight Army, and even with Cait fighting alongside them the United Dimensions Coalition was still suffering many losses and heavy casualties due to the absolute brilliance of Clementine's strategy and the HKBP Military being led by James Fairbanks and his 14-year-old brother Alex Fairbanks, the latter whom Cait somewhat fell in love with due to her having Clementine's Memories. Despite the heavy losses of the purely Human-led UDC during the ongoing Hero Knight Wars and Cait nearly going insane over her Memories of Alex (which she failed to understand), she was still considered a useful asset towards the Multiverse Defense Coalition and even managed to briefly push Clementine and her Hero Knight Breeding Program back after a small string of Victories. However, despite all of her efforts, Cait was outwitted by Clementine and her HKBP Army due to the latter's Tactical genius and the HKBP's superior Technology which later regained them the advantage over the The Hero Coalition their Hero Knights once fought alongside. Over the course of the cataclysmic War, Cait was one of the 3 Hero Knights who chose not to stand with the Hero Knight Breeding Program, alongside her closest friend Tony Pearce and the boy's mother, Violet Parr: Tony chose to serve the Coalition due to his mother Violet not obeying Clementine and staying on Earth-135 before the War began, and Tony was raised to believe that Humanity could become independent from the Hero Knight Species (which are Humans, but more advanced and do not consider themselves such Humans). Violet refused to join the HKBP due to the fact that Tony's father Jackson Pearce died due to the Hero Knights going AWOL to Earth-TRK160 where Jacks was killed by Walkers. Cait actually agrees with the two other Heroes and believes that Clementine and her HKBP Army are the evil ones in the War, while Clementine believes that Humans are evil due to their controlling attitude towards Hero Knights which escalated into War. Appearance Cait's appearance is identical to that of Clementine Everett: Short-ish jet black hair which touches the middle of her neck, yellow eyes described as 'piercing and spine-chilling' and her African-American ethnicity. During the course of the Human-Hero Knight Wars, Cait's apparel often depended on her location and the climate: In all of her Winter Battles, she wore a blue jacket with a Hero Coalition Logo on her chest alongside a backpack containing Recon Binoculars, a small warm Sleeping Bag and several Ration Backs for prolonged Winter Battles. In the Deserts such as the LA Outskirts, she wore a white tank top with a black bra wore under it, alongside green cargo pants and a ripped red hoodie strapped around her waist. Her general apparel consists of Clementine's clothing from Episodes 1-3 of Season 2, before she arrived at Howe's Hardware and found the blue jacket. Category:Hero Knights Category:Protagonists